Les anges de Mélarmé
by Mouka-mo
Summary: UA. Il existe dans les cieux une élite, les enfants de la déesse Mélarmé. Cette élite est divisé en deux groupe, les Écarlates et les Immaculés. Ces êtres sont immortels et ont un contrôle quasiment total sur le monde des humains. Chaque solstice les membre de cette élite doivent choisir parmi les humains les élus de Mélarmé qui seront leur compagnons pour la vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

La place aux mille et une portes fourmillait actuellement de monde. L'atmosphère était saturée d'électricité et de tension, c'était aujourd'hui que débutait la grande chasse du solstice d'été, et toute la première vague de célibataires, Immaculés comme Écarlates étaient prête à partir en chasse pour un mois.

Cette « chasse » avait pour but de permettre à chacun des membres des cieux de Mélarmé de trouver sa moitié sur terre. Elle avait lieu deux fois dans l'année au moment des solstices et les groupes de chasses étaient préétablies à chaque nouvelle génération, chaque groupe correspondant à un mois du solstice. On était à deux minutes du mois de mai et la foule des enfants de Mélarmé devant partir en chasse ce mois-ci était au comble de l'excitation. Chaque année, ils avaient la possibilité de partir deux fois parcourir le monde dans le but de trouver leur compagne ou compagnon, et cela pouvait prendre des siècles. Tandis que certains se préparaient à leur première chasse, beaucoup étaient des participants de longue date de cette coutume ancestrale. En effet, la plupart des enfants de Mélarmé étant immortels, ou pour les moins forts ne vieillissant juste plus à partir de la trentaine, ils avaient la possibilité de continuer la recherche de leur moitié pendant des décennies. Surtout que n'importe quel humain ne peut pas faire l'affaire en tant que compagnon pour un membre de l'élite des cieux. Il devait avoir été touché par la grâce de Mélarmé, les destinataires en étant désigné bien avant leur naissance, et le réveil de cet héritage ne se dévoilait qu'au jour de leur dix-huit ans, ils devenaient donc par la suite ce qu'on appelle les pupilles de Mélarmé. Et c'est à partir de ce moment là uniquement qu'ils pouvaient être courtisés par un Ecarlates ou un Immaculé. Les chasses étaient donc régulières, car il fallait à tout prix récupérer les pupilles de Mélarmé avant que les chasseurs, leurs ennemis jurés ne mettent la main sur eux.

Au milieu de la foule Draco piaffait d'impatience, comme à chaque solstice depuis déjà quatre-vingts ans. Ce n'était certes pas une longue période de célibat pour un enfant de Mélarmé, mais les Ecarlates n'ont jamais été réputés pour leur patience. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il était là et qu'il attendait, il était venu le plus tôt que l'avait autorisé le grand juge de la cité de Mélarmé afin de pouvoir se placer au plus près de la porte qu'il comptait emprunter pour ce solstice. Il partait pour l'Angleterre cette fois-ci et espérait bien ne pas faire choux blanc. N'importe lequel des enfants de Mélarmé aspirait à trouver sa moitié. C'était ce qui leur permettait de passer à la deuxième phase de leur longue vie, voir éternelle pour les plus puissants comme le juge Dumbledore. Leur compagne, ou compagnon leur permettait de canaliser leurs émotions, leurs pensées, cela les rendait beaucoup plus forts, beaucoup plus sereins et surtout cela leur permettait d'assurer la pérennité des habitants des cieux. En effet, il était impossible pour un Ecarlate de s'accoupler et de procréer avec un autre Ecarlate ou un Immaculé, les deux élites devaient donc impérativement aller chercher leur moitié dans le monde des humains, parmi les rares élues que Mélarmé désignait chaque année. Draco se tourna vers Dumbledore. Allait-il enfin ouvrir ces fichues portes, qu'il puisse aller au-devant de son destin ? Les dernières secondes d'attente semblaient s'étendre à l'infinie et Draco eu l'impression d'avoir déjà passé des siècles à attendre dans l'immense salle dorée. Mais enfin le gong sonna. C'était le moment tant attendu ! Chacun des enfants de Mélarmé présents se tendit, prêt à bondir par chacun des passages de la mythique salle aux mille et une portes.

-Je vous souhaite une très bonne chasse à tous et à toutes ! Que la chance vous accompagne !

clama Dumbledore au moment où la foule de jeunes gens se précipita au travers de chacune des ouvertures à présent libérées. Une nuée d'êtres ailés se retrouva projeté aux quatre coins du globe, la chasse pouvait désormais commencer.

Draco plongeait dès à présent dans le vide, et fendait à toute vitesse le ciel entre les nuages, se délectant de la puissante vague d'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps. Contrairement aux novices, il n'allait pas déplier ses ailes tout de suite, non, aucun intérêt, cela le freinerait plutôt qu'autre chose, et cette année ils avaient été plutôt nombreux à partir en chasse vers l'Europe, il n'était pas à l'abri de se faire voler sous le nez sa pupille. Plusieurs Immaculés avaient pris la décision comme lui de partir chasser en Angleterre pour le solstice d'été, ce qui augmentait la fébrilité de Draco. Ce n'était jamais bon d'être trop nombreux à chasser au même endroit. Lui qui avait dans l'idée de commencer sa chasse dans la capitale il allait devoir changer de plan, sinon la chasse risquait de virer au bain de sang et ils allaient attirer l'attention des chasseurs et ainsi risquer de perdre un pupille. L'Ecarlate blond commença à voir les lumières de la grande ville juste sous lui, il était encore à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol, mais vu qu'il devait finalement changer de destination il allait falloir qu'il déploie ses ailes dès maintenant. Il soupira. Avec le vent qu'il y avait ça n'allait pas rendre le voyage des plus faciles, mais bon, c'était ça ou risquer de rentrer les bras vide encore une fois, comme de nombreux Mélarméens. Il allait donc mettre le cap sur un coin bien perdu du pays humide, après tout, la déesse était connue pour cacher ses élus dans les endroits les moins susceptibles d'attirer les foules.

C'est donc comme ça qu'après plusieurs heures de vol, Le blond se décida de s'arrêter dans une petite ville appelée little Whinging dans le Surrey. Le coin n'était pas très animé, ce qui était plutôt normal à quatre heures du matin. La ville étant petite, Draco découvrirai rapidement si un élu en âge d'être courtisé s'y trouvait ou non. Dans le deuxième cas il n'aurait qu'à passer à la prochaine ville et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin de sa période de chasse, et dans le premier cas, il n'aurait qu'à empocher le butin le plus rapidement et discrètement possible et le ramener à bon port. Pour le reste, il verrait après…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le réveil de Harry sonna ce matin à cinq heure pile, comme tous les matins en semaine. Le jeune homme brun grogna, il s'était endormi il y avait seulement deux heures, occupé qu'il était à s'acharner sur son essai sur la poésie du XVIe siècle. Harry Potter suivait depuis le début de l'année un cursus littéraire dans la faculté d'à côté. Il avait beau avoir quelques facilités dans le domaine, les exigences des professeurs n'en restaient pas moins élevées et difficiles à atteindre. Surtout que le jeune homme n'avait pas énormément de temps à consacrer à ses études une fois chez lui puisque sa famille, les Dursley, l'ensevelissaient de tâches ménagères tout au long de la semaine.

Il s'étira et se redressa sur son petit lit, repoussant les couvertures. Il faisait encore nuit, mais Harry savait que l'aube n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Il sortit de son lit et commença à s'habiller avec le peu de vêtements qu'il possédait. Des vielles affaires de Dudley pour la plupart. Trop grand, trop usé, mais les Dursley s'arrangeaient pour dépenser le moins d'argent possible pour lui. Il enfila donc un jean beaucoup trop large et un t-shirt dans le même état. Il devait dès maintenant repasser le costume de son oncle Vernon pour que celui-ci soit fin prêt pour son grand entretien de la matinée. Ensuite il préparerait la boite de repas de son cousin et de son oncle et pour finir il s'occuperai des pancakes et du lard pour le petit déjeuner de la famille.

Le petit brun n'avait pas besoin d'être vraiment réveillé pour s'occuper de ces tâches, il les effectuait tous les matins depuis de nombreuses années, les Dursley ne changeant que très rarement leurs habitudes. Ses corvées terminées, je jeune homme se précipita dans la salle de bain afin de prendre rapidement une douche et de partir au plus vite pour la fac. Son premier cours était pour huit heure et il avait histoire de la littérature anglaise, ce qui était de loin son cours préféré, surement parce que le professeur Remus Lupin était un puits de savoir sans fond, mais aussi la gentillesse et la simplicité incarnée. Tous les élèves sans exceptions l'adoraient. Harry se dépêcha de finir de se préparer, il prit sa sacoche et sortie en trombe de la maison au moment où les Dursley s'attablaient face à leur petit déjeuner. Le jeune brun se contenterai d'une pomme acheté à la cafétéria.

Le trajet jusqu'à sa fac en bus ne prenait qu'une vingtaine de minutes, temps qu'Harry mit à profit pour relire son essai. Il le jugea correct, bien que comme d'habitude il aurai pu faire mieux si il avait pu lui accorder plus de temps. Une fois arrivé en face de sa fac il rejoignit sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, une petite brune bouclé à l'esprit vif et au caractère bien trempé. Celle-ci le salua rapidement et attaqua.

-Harry ! Tu as fini on devoir de technique d'expression que tu me l'avais promis ?

Le jeune homme se flagella mentalement. Il avait complètement oublié. Le professeur lui avait déjà laissé un délai supplémentaire d'une semaine et il allait devoir lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à lui présenter ? Hermione soupira, elle avait bien deviné que son ami n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en occuper. Elle se pencha sur son sac, farfouilla dedans une minutes et lui tendis plusieurs feuilles.

-Bon, j'avais bien évidemment prévu le coup Harry, je te l'ai fait. Mais s'il te plait, essaye de mieux répartir tes efforts. Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps, mais tu ne peux pas exceller dans certaines matières et laisser les autres à l'abandon, sinon tu redoubleras et tu perdras ta bourse !

-Oui je sais Mione… Mais je n'ai absolument pas envie de rendre des travaux médiocres en histoire de la littérature, en poésie et en français pour privilégier des matières comme la technique d'expression. Tout le monde sait que ce cours est complètement bidon et qu'il est là pour remplir les blancs…

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir avant de se lancer dans sa diatribe favorite : TOUS les cours sont importants ! Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et se faisant remarqua un groupe de jeunes gens l'observant avec attention. Il détourna rapidement les yeux en rougissant. C'était la bande de Pansy Parkinson. Depuis la rentrée cette pimbèche à face de pékinois ne le lâchait plus. Comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs. Certains garçons se retournaient sur son passage, la quasi-totalité des filles aussi, sans parler des enseignants qui l'avantageaient de manière flagrante. Il était vrai qu'au cours de l'été il s'était embellit, il avait un peu grandit, son visage s'était affiné, sa vue était devenue parfaite, pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger en tout cas, et ses yeux semblait beaucoup plus lumineux. Mais ces quelques changements physiques ne suffisaient pas à expliquer aux yeux d'Harry pourquoi subitement ils se retrouvaient d'un seul coup avec des dizaines d'admiratrices et admirateurs sur les talons. Lui qui avait toujours été traité en paria…

Le jeune homme coupa la jeune fille au milieu de son monologue enflammé sur les joies des études en la tirant brusquement par le bras dans la direction de leur salle de cours. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être observé et de plus l'heure du début des cours approchait à grand pas. Hermione protesta vaguement en lui emboitant le pas, après tout elle détestait être en retard et désirait avoir les meilleures places pour profiter du cours de monsieur Lupin.

Il était dix-sept heures, la journée touchait à sa fin et ils avaient déjà une quantité industrielle de devoirs à rendre et de cours à réviser pour les partiels qui commençaient dans une semaine. Harry s'étira en se levant de sa chaise. Le professeur Binns les avait assommés avec l'étude de Guerre et Paix, la plaie de l'année. Harry grogna. Jamais il ne pourrai avoir une note plus que moyenne avec l'étude d'un tel pavé. Le jeune homme sorti de la salle, toujours accompagné d'Hermione. Celle-ci trouvait le moyen de discuter avec enthousiasme de l'œuvre étudiée. Harry sourit. Son amie allait surement finir major de promo, ce ne serai une surprise pour personne.

Harry et Hermione se dirent au revoir devant les grandes portes de la fac et partirent chacun d'un côté différent. Il faisait vraiment bon aujourd'hui, le jeune homme allait rentrer à pied plutôt qu'en bus aujourd'hui, histoire de profiter un peu de la caresse du soleil avant replonger dans ses corvées et ses cours. Il sortit ses écouteurs et les posa sur ses oreilles, il adorait marcher en écoutant ses playlists préférées, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, que sa vie pouvait changer du tout au tout selon la chanson qui passait. Se laissant aller dans le flot de ses pensées, le brun ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il fut donc assez brutalement ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un. Un homme apparemment. Grand, et plus fort que lui. Harry n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que ce ne sois pas le genre de brute sans cervelle qui se sentaient obligés de sauver leur honneur en tabassant tous ceux qui osaient respirer trop fort à leurs côtés.

Le jeune homme releva la tête lentement, se préparant mentalement à se prendre une raclée. Il tomba sur le plus beau visage qui ne lui ai jamais été donné de voir. Les trait fin et régulier, quoique acérés, une bouche boudeuse aux lèvres pleines, un nez droit très aristocratique et deux perles grises ourlées de longs cils argentés. L'homme était blond, semblait avoir dans la vingtaine d'années, et surtout ne paraissait pas être le genre de personnes qui brutalisaient les petits intellos dans la lune comme lui. Il observait Harry avec un air profondément choqué. Bon, tous comptes faits, vu l'expression du blond, il allait sûrement se faire remonter les bretelles.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur…hm j'étais dans mes pensées ! Je ne vous ai pas fait mal j'espère ?

Harry était rouge de confusion et bafouillait. Il était ridicule, et l'homme le regardait maintenant avec tellement d'insistance que ça en devenait indécent. Qu'il daigne quand même lui répondre quelque chose tout de même ! Une remontrance, son pardon, n'importe quoi. Le grand blond inspira brusquement. Cligna des yeux. Puis sourit d'un air conquérant. Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre de quoi il en retournait que le mastodonte le tira par le bras à suite dans la rue déserte… Il était peut être bon pour une raclée finalement…

Voila!

J'espère que la suite n'est pas trop décevante!

Je vais essayer de poster une à deux fois par semaine, selon ma charge de travail.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre!

Bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Draco jubilait. Il avait enfin trouvé sa proie ! Et seulement au bout de deux petits jours de recherches ! C'était fantastique. Inespéré même ! Le grand blond traina le jeune homme à sa suite vers la petite clairière de la ville (chose que les habitants osaient appeler forêt, inadmissible, vu le peu d'arbres qui s'y trouvaient !).

Mais enfin ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vous ai déjà présenté suffisamment d'excuses non !?

L'ange se retourna pour regarder son protégé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait brailler celui-là ! Il souffla et repris sa route en trainant de plus belle le brun derrière lui. Ils allaient bientôt être protégés de la vue des autres par le bosquet d'arbres. Il accéléra le pas. Il était impatient de pouvoir expliquer à ce petit être bruyant l'honneur dont il venait d'être recouvert. Ils pénétrèrent la clairière rapidement. Draco poussa le jeune homme cotre un chêne et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

T'emmener avec moi bien évidemment ! Tu fais partie des élus et j'ai eu assez de flair pour te trouver !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et le regarda comme si il lui avait dit la chose la plus aberrante qui soit. Bon… Il est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant un peu, il était strictement impossible que le jeune homme sache de quoi il parle. Ce n'était qu'en rencontrant leur ange que les pupilles découvraient ce qu'elles étaient. Draco secoua la tête, exaspéré contre lui-même. Il était rare que l'Ecarlate agisse de manière aussi irréfléchie, mais la découverte de ce trésor si convoité l'avait rendu des plus fébrile. Il se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se calme pour pouvoir expliquer le pourquoi du comment au jeune brun, sinon celui-ci allait surement prendre la fuite, parler de sa rencontre et rameuter un ou deux chasseurs dans les parages. Il inspira profondément et observa le jeune homme face à lui.

C'était un jeune brun d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt, le corps athlétique, la peau légèrement halée et comble du comble, celui-ci avait les plus beaux yeux verts qu'il ai jamais vu. Il le dépassait d'une bonne tête, mais il sentait que l'héritage du jeune homme ne s'était déclenché qu'il y avait moins d'un an, celui-ci n'avait donc surement pas fini sa croissance. Cela fit sourire le blond. Au moins il n'avait pas récupéré une petite chose fragile comme son amie Pansy. Il parcouru encore une fois son élu d'un regard appréciateur et s'éclaircit la voix.

Hmmm… Tout d'abord je souhaiterai m'excuser pour cette entrée en matière quelque peu… comment dire…

Brutale ? Agressive ? Dingue ? En dehors des convenances ?!

Peu importe ! C'est moi qui parle pour le moment !

Le brun ouvrit la bouche comme suffoqué. Lui qui paraissait si calme et raisonnable un peu plus tôt semblait à présent à deux doigts de sortir de ses gonds. Le blond eu envie de rire devant la teinte rouge que commençait à prendre son visage. Pas vraiment distinguée, mais assez amusant. Draco dut faire un effort pour ne pas laisser échapper un ricanement moqueur, ce serait dommage que sa pupille se mette définitivement en colère et cherche à s'enfuir alors qu'il n'était toujours pas en lieu sûr.

Écoute-moi avant de t'énerver « petite chose » ! Je t'ai certes un peu bousculé mais c'est pour ton bien ! Tu as été désigné par ma déesse avant ta naissance pour être un élu, il est donc tout naturel que je te récupère pour t'emmener en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ?

Et voilà ! Encore se regard d'incompréhension totale mêlé à un air tout à fait douteux. Pourquoi cet imbécile de brun n'acceptait pas son explication ? Il n'avait pas le temps de s'étendre là-dessus sur terre. Le fait de réunir un ange et un élu leur faisait automatiquement dégager une espèce d'hormone qui attirait le moindre chasseur aux alentour d'un kilomètre. Il était certes peu probable qu'il y en ai un qui se terre dans ce trou paumé, mais Draco ne souhaitait prendre le moins de risque possible. Les anges se devaient de protéger les pupilles, qu'ils soient à eux ou pas. L'Ecarlate soupira à nouveau, de plus en plus nerveux et fébrile. Le brun ne manqua pas cet instant d'inattention et tenta une feinte par la gauche. Une main forte agrippa son vieux t-shirt et le plaqua contre l'arbre, lui écorchant le dos contre l'écorce rugueuse.

Ecoute, je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps à t'expliquer, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi de rester ici maintenant que je t'ai trouvé. Si les chasseurs arrivent ça sera difficile des semer.

Les chasseurs… D'accord…les vilains chasseurs vont arriver…hm… Vous êtes complètement fêlé ! Foutez moi la paix ou j'appels à l'aide !

Avant que le brun n'ai pu ajouter quelque chose, un bruissement se fit entendre derrière le blond qui se retourna brusquement, masquant Harry de son corps. Bingo ! Devant lui se tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, la mine patibulaire, le visage couturé de cicatrices. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant le blond et grimaça un sourire. C'était bien sa veine de tomber sur un chasseur ici, eux qui avaient plutôt tendance à rester en périphérie londonienne.

Mais quelle surprise… Le maître sera content, le cadavre d'une blondinette ailée et un poulain tout frais…

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour. Il agrippa le bras du brun, le mit sur son dos avant que celui-ci n'ai eu le temps de protester et se propulsa sur le vieux chasseur. Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'ange attaque alors que rien n'avait été encore tenté à l'encontre de son élu. Il se fit donc percuté de plein fouet par le corps massif de l'Ecarlate qui se redressa bien vite avant de déployer ses ailes et de s'envoler. Le chasseur se redressa bien vite, ramassa son arbalète tombée à côté et encocha une flèche. Malheureusement, dans sa précipitation, il manqua de peu l'ange, qui en profita pour s'élever et disparaitre de la vue du chasseur qui hurla de rage. Le chasseur jeta son poing en l'air, maudissant l'ange de tous les noms, se jurant de les retrouver tous deux, de faire la peau à l'un, et de ramener l'autre vivant au laboratoire. Après tout ce temps de recherche dans son coin perdu, il passait à côté du seul élu déclaré. Le maître n'allait vraiment pas être content…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry n'osa même pas émettre un son, sa voix était bloquée dans sa gorge. Il baissa les yeux et vit les maisons défiler sous lui, de toutes petites maison de taille Polly Pocket…. Le brun ferma brutalement les yeux et s'agrippa plus fort à la créature qui battait des ailes comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Ce qui était surement le cas. La mine de l'homme qui les avait surpris dans le bois était tout sauf rassurante. Un court instant Harry s'était même demandé s'il allait devoir choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Mais finalement le grand malade blond lui avait évité ce choix et l'avait jeté sur son dos comme un sac à patates et s'était envolé. Oui, oui ! Envolé, comme une fée ! Enfin, bon, mis à part le fait qu'il volait, le blond n'avait rien d'une fée… Sauf peut-être la blondeur de ses cheveux, pourquoi pas…

Étrangement, en omettant le fait qu'il était à des centaines de mètres du sol, sur un être non identifié, il se sentait étrangement en sécurité. Bien évidemment il était complètement paniqué à l'idée qu'il ne savait absolument pas ou il allait être emporté et s'il allait un jour retrouver sa bien-aimée routine. Mais au vu de la réaction de son kidnappeur, il commençait à comprendre qu'aucun mal ne lui serai fait. Harry soupira et essaya d'adopter une position plus confortable sur le dos de son « sauveur ». Il sursauta en sentant la main du blond se glisser sous sa cuisse pour l'y aider. La main délaissa sa cuisse dès que le brun fut mieux installé. Harry soupira. Il avait beau être agrippé au blond depuis plus d'une heure, c'était la première fois que celui-ci esquissait un geste vers lui. Harry avait presque fini par croire que l'ange avait oublié sa présence entre ses ailes.

Harry se surprit à espérer qu'ils arriveraient bientôt. Où, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il espérait que ce serai dans un endroit chaud et abrité du vent. Il n'en pouvait plus de se prendre ces continuelles bourrasques de vent au début agréablement fraîches, puis au fur et à mesure de leur voyage de plus en plus froides et humides. Au début le vent avait été une joyeuse brise qui jouait avec ses cheveux, mais à présent il le giflait dès qu'il osait relever la tête de la nuque du blond. Lui qui s'était toujours imaginé que voler était une expérience agréable et douce s'était pris cette désillusion en pleine face. Il était gelé jusqu'aux os et claquait si fort des dents qu'il en avait mal.

Soudain une grande lumière bleutée apparu devant eux. C'était absolument sublime, seulement le jeune brun dû fermer les yeux, sous peine d'avoir les rétines brûlées. Le blond sembla battre des ailes encore plus frénétiquement, s'approchant inexorablement de cette source de lumière. Harry gémit. Même les paupières clauses, il restait ébloui par la lueur incandescente. Tout compte fait il n'était peut-être pas aussi en sécurité qu'il le croyait. Il eut soudain l'impression de se faire aspirer et de brusques et longs frissons parcoururent son corps. Il se crispa, plantant les ongles dans le corps de l'être ailé qui ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Puis brusquement, la sensation d'aspiration, l'éblouissement ainsi que les frissons disparurent. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient au milieu d'une salle immense, sans fin, dont les murs étaient recouverts par nombre incroyable de portes, toutes différentes les unes des autres. Harry se redressa et vit devant eux un vieil homme barbu de très haute stature. Celui-ci lança un sourire éclatant au jeune brun, toujours agrippé sur le dos de son ange.

-Bienvenu parmi nous Harry !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voila j'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas trop!

Je suis désolée du retard, j'ai eu pas mal de travail ces deux dernières semaines

En tout cas vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Draco grogna. Pourquoi le vieillard savait toujours tout ? Même lui ne connaissait pas encore le nom de son nouveau protégé. Le blond donna une petite tape sur la cuisse du brun pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait enfin descendre de son perchoir. Il sentit le jeune homme se crisper, puis se laisser glisser le long de son dos jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol. Il se déplaça jusqu'à se mettre à la droite de l'Ecarlate.

**-Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous, et comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?**

Le vieillard sourit avec indulgence. C'était souvent le même refrain. Les anges prenaient très rarement le temps d'expliquer clairement la situation à leurs compagnons et compagnes avant de les avoir amené sur les terres de Mélarmé. Chose tout à fait normal vu la recrudescence de chasseurs sur terre. Certains humains se faisaient même enlevés avant leur majorité dès que le moindre soupçon qu'ils soient des élus planait sur eux. Ce qui leur arrivait une fois que les chasseurs comprenaient qu'ils s'étaient trompés, quand ils se trompaient, était atroce. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore lançait régulièrement des escouades d'Ecarlates dans les repères de chasseurs connus des Immaculés, dans l'espoir de sauver quelques malheureux humains et parfois aussi des pupilles, avant que ceux-ci ne finissent affreusement mutilés.

**-Doucement, doucement jeune homme. Vous avez à présent tout votre temps maintenant que vous êtes en sécurité parmi les cieux de Mélarmé ! Je me présente, Albus Dumbledore ! Haut Juge de cette cité depuis… et bien je ne sais plus haha ! Enfin passons ! Nous sommes ce que vous les humains appelleriez des anges, même si ce n'est pas exactement le genre d'anges auxquels vous pensez généralement. Bref ! Toujours est-il que même si nous avons une longévité très élevée, il nous ai impossible de nous reproduire entre nous. C'est pourquoi notre déesse à créer les pupilles, ou les élus si tu préfères. Ce sont des humains choisis bien avant leur naissance pour devenir à leur majorité les compagnons parfaits des habitants de notre cité. Le seul problème ce que nous ne sommes pas les seuls a vous convoiter. Il y a aussi les chasseurs. C'est une organisation d'êtres hybrides, parfois humains, qui vous pourchassent, afin de faire des expérimentations sur vous, et de nous attirer dans leurs repaires . Il semblerai qu'un ange soit une source d'énergie dix à quinze fois plus puissante qu'une centrale nucléaire. Tu comprendras donc certainement leur acharnement.**

**-Mais… mais, vous voulez dire qu'à cause de vous, je vais devoir rester ici ? Vous vous rendez bien compte que c'est impossible ! J'ai des amis, un avenir ! Vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas un élu machin chose ! L'autre là ! Il ne me connait même pas ! Il est évident qu'il s'est totalement trompé de personne !**

Draco grogna à nouveau et leva les yeux au ciel. Le jeune humain commençait à trépigner et ne voulait apparemment pas les croire. Le blond posa sa main sur la nuque de celui-ci, sous ses longues mèches brunes, et commença à exercer une série de pressions qui crispèrent tout d'abord le brun avant de le détendre. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de penser confusément que cette main était excessivement douée pour son propre bien, avant de s'écrouler contre l'Ecarlate qui s'empressa de le réceptionner entre ses bras. Le blond soupira, un air fatigué sur le visage.

**-Allons, allons Draco ! Ne faites donc pas cette tête ! Après tant d'années d'attente vous avez enfin trouvé votre protéger ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, même s'il semble très têtu il finira par se faire à la vérité. Ils s'y font tous ! De plus, il pourra rencontrer les autres élus lors du banquet à la fin de cette période chasse, cela devrait le rassurer de rencontrer ses semblables.**

**-Je l'espère très sincèrement Albus… Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir pécher un irascible. Il est sacrément insupportable !**

**-Ohoho ! ils le sont tous un peu au début ! Et puis… vous vous seriez bien ennuyé avec une pupille aussi docile que celui de votre amie !**

Draco sourit enfin. Il vrai que même si cet Harry allait lui donné du fil à retordre, au moins il ne s'ennuierai pas. Le blond salua le haut juge et quitta la salle, son fardeau dans les bras. Il traversa plusieurs corridors et plusieurs portes avant de se retrouver à l'air libre. Il respira un grand coup et se détendit enfin devant le paysage qui se présentait à lui. Cette partie de Mélarmé était un enchevêtrement de montagnes verdoyantes entouré de nuages d'un blanc lumineux. De petits êtres semblables à des colibris multicolores s'ébattaient dans les airs en gazouillant. Draco sourit de plus belle. Aucun élu ne résistait quand il découvrait le paradis dans lequel il vivait à présent. Toutes les régions de Mélarmé n'étaient pas montagneuses. Certaines se situaient sous l'eau, d'autres dans des univers empli de lave et de volcans. Il y avait les grandes plaines de la capitale qui fourmillaient de vie et qui étaient pleines de bâtiments colossaux aux architectures les plus fines qui soient. Les possibilités étaient infinies, même Dumbledore n'avait pas encore fait le tour de chacune de leurs contrées. C'est pour cela que plusieurs salles du type de celle aux mille et une portes étaient installées dans chacune de ces régions. Cela permettait de se réunir plus facilement pour les banquets et autres évènements d'échanges.

Draco commença à marcher, suivant le sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres, se divisant en d'autres chemins aux destinations inconnues. Le grand blond saluait fièrement d'un mouvement de la tête ses pairs, son protéger bien en évidence serré contre son torse. Il priait pour que celui-ci ne se réveille pas avant qu'il arrive chez lui et qu'il ne se mette pas à brailler devant ses congénères, prouvant à tout un chacun qu'il n'avait pas encore dompté sa pupille. Mais le brun ne semblait pas pressé de se réveiller, il dormait comme un bien heureux contre son torse, frottant de temps en temps son visage contre le tissu de sa chemise. Draco accéléra le pas en apercevant sa demeure un peu plus loin. La grande porte en ivoire Mélarméen de celle-ci luisait sous les rayons d'un de leurs soleils. Elle était encastrée dans un grand pan de roche de la montagne et était entourée d'arbres et de plantes multiples. Le blond appuya sa main contre la porte pour que celle-ci le reconnaisse et s'ouvre silencieusement. Il pénétra ensuite chez lui, traversa plusieurs pièces avant d'arriver à sa chambre devant un lit somptueux. Il déposa soigneusement Harry sur les draps et se retira de la pièce pour écrire la nouvelle à ses amis.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry s'étira longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait si bien après ce rêve loufoque qu'il hésitait à se réveiller complètement. En plus son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné. Il lui restait donc un peu de temps avant que le train-train de sa vie quotidienne ne l'emporte dans sa routine journalière. En s'étirant il caressa les draps soyeux sous lui et soupira de satisfaction. Il se mit a caresser machinalement le tissu sous lui avant de froncer les sourcils. Jamais il n'avait eu la chance de dormir dans des draps aussi doux. Ni dans un lit aussi grand.

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et au lieu de tomber sur un plafond, ceux si ne virent qu'in amoncellement de branchages feuillus et fleuris laissant passer par-ci et par-là un rayon de lumière. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et son cœur manqua un battement. Il se redressa brusquement. Mais où est-ce qu'il était bon sang !? Il se frotta les yeux et secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas être dans un endroit pareil. Il vivait à Privet Drive, dans une maison préfabriquée des plus banales, identiques à toutes celles de la résidence…. Pas dans la chambre d'un elfe ! Pour ne rien arranger, ses souvenirs de la journée lui revinrent au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Harry gémit et se laissa choir sur le lit défait. Il n'avait rien rêvé du tout. Il était bel et bien coincé au pays des dingues.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester ici ! Il se releva pour quitter la pièce, et ce monde de dingue aussi. Le jeune homme préféra repousser dans un coin de sa tête la petite voix qui lui dit que ne sachant pas voler, la fuite s'avérait d'ores et déjà bien compromise. Le brun s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la grande porte en bois clair face à lui, il tourna la poignée de porte et déboucha dans un long couloir aux murs ouvragés. Le jeune homme le traversa rapidement et déboucha dans une grande salle circulaire qui semblait avoir été taillée à mère la pierre et dont une cascade limpide coulait du plafond jusqu'au centre de la pièce dans un petit bassin bouillonnant.

Harry retint de justesse un hoquet de surprise. Cette pièce était magnifique, elle faisait cohabiter les plantes et un mobilier à la fois simple et luxueux. La pupille ne put s'empêcher d'avancer vers la cascade, elle semblait si rafraichissante, si pure. Il était comme hypnotisé par l'eau scintillante qui s'écoulait dans le bassin. Un mouvement sur le côté, vers le coin où étaient disposé un sofa et quelques fauteuils, le fit se détourna de la source de sa fascination.

**-La fontaine semble te plaire, tu m'en vois ravi. As-tu bien dormi élu ?**

Le brun s'immobilisa. Sa tentative pour s'échapper se révélait déjà être un échec. De toute façon, il en connaissait trop peu sur l'endroit où il était retenu pour en sortir. Il devait se résigner et patienter. Mais bon, étant ce qu'il était, c'était déjà peine perdue…

**-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me retenez ici ! Je vous ai dit que vous vous étiez trompez !**

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment. Son protéger n'allait pas répondre qu'il avait effectivement très bien dormi et que tout allait au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Ça ne se passait jamais aussi facilement de toute façon, à croire que Mélarmé aimé à lancer ce défi à ses enfants. L'Ecarlate soupira et se leva pour s'avancer vers son invité. Celui-ci ne recula pas, au contraire, il se planta devant lui, bien droit, les jambes légèrement écartées et les poings sur les hanches. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait attendu avec tant d'impatience d'avoir son compagnon ? Il soupira intérieurement, se préparant mentalement aux longues journées à apprivoiser son jeune brun qui l'attendaient.

**-Je ne peux pas m'être trompé, vous les élus vous dégagez une hormone spéciale pour nous attirer, nous les enfants de Mélarmé. On ne peut pas s'éprendre d'un humain normal. Désolé de te décevoir. Et non tu ne rentreras pas chez toi. Les chasseurs doivent avoir ton signalement et ta description maintenant, il leur serait trop facile de mettre la main sur toi, et je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie que ça arrive… ça a tendance à être plutôt…. Disons douloureux.**

**-Mais … Bon admettons ! je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas me rendre normal ?**

**-Evidemment que non, sinon nous aurions trouvé le moyen de nous reproduire entre nous plutôt que de récupérer des avortons criards dans ton genre !**

Le visage du brun rougit de colère à nouveau et Draco se félicita intérieurement. Il est vrai que l'insulter était puéril et ne faisait en aucun cas avancer la situation, mais ce garçon avait une tête tellement amusante quand il se crispait de colère comme ça que le blond ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de lui envoyer des piques.

**- Je ne suis pas un avorton ! Je grandis encore je te signal ! Espèce de sale piaf blond !**

Le dit piaf blond ouvrit de grands yeux choqués face à l'insulte. Non seulement le jeune homme était passé au tutoiement mais en plus il commençait à le comparer à un volatile écervelé. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à jouer au petit jeu du « je te provoque »… ca promettait pour l'avenir.

**-Pour l'instant tu restes un avorton comparé à moi. Ecoutes, arrêtes un peu de crier, tu sais très bien que tu n'obtiendras pas gain de cause. Tu es en sécurité ici, quoi que tu en pense. Nous nous faisons un devoir de protéger et de rendre heureux nos pupilles, après tout ce sot nos compagnons. Donc calme-toi, tu m'épuise.**

Le brun sembla se calmer un peu. Il garda tout de même les poings sur les hanches, histoire de se donner une contenance, même s'il commençait à se sentir ridicule dans cette posture de défi. Il réfléchit aux propos énoncés par le blond prétentieux. C'est vrai que si les acolytes de l'homme qu'ils avaient rencontré dans la clairière se mettaient à sa recherche et qu'il était de nouveau chez lui, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Mais de là à l'avouer, il y avait encore du chemin à faire. Il avait cependant une autre question.

**-Puisque vous avez besoin de moi pour vous reproduire… où est ma, heu… compagne ?**

**-Compagne ? haha, tu es drôle ! Voyons, c'est moi qui t'es trouvé, donc c'est moi ton compagnon, ça semble logique non ?**

Harry regarda l'homme blond avec de grands yeux effarés. Apparemment celui-ci avait complètement éclipsé de son esprit le concept de la procréation. Le brun n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, loin de là. A son avis, si les deux personnes étaient consentantes, il n'y avait ps vraiment de problème logiquement. Mais pour faire un enfant, s'il se souvenait bien de ses cours de SVT, il fallait un homme et une femme…

**-Hmm…Mais, je ne sais pas si vous…tu as remarqué, mais je ne suis pas une femme. Et il me semble que toi non plus. Enfin excuse-moi si je me trompe, je ne voulais certainement pas te vexer !**

Ce fut au tour du blond de fixer Harry avec des yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait… évidemment qu'ils étaient deux hommes, c'était tout de même assez flagrant ! Puis il comprit et éclata de rire. Il était vrai que les humains n'avaient pas la possibilité de se reproduire en étant du même sexe, et que les hommes ne pouvaient pas porter d'enfants… Mais c'était des problèmes qui n'existaient pas ici. Draco repris peu à peu ses esprits, son rire se calmant petit à petit.

**-Oui excuse-moi ! Les anges et les pupilles ne se reproduisent pas du tout comme chez toi tu sais. Déjà, nous ne portons pas les enfants. Tu as déjà entendu des parents humains dirent à leurs petits que les filles naissaient dans les fleurs et les garçons dans les choux n'est-ce pas ? Et bien ce petit mensonge raconté à vos enfants vient en fait de chez nous. Nos enfants grandissent dans des plantes, protégées dans le jardin de la fertilité de notre contrée.**

**-Oh ! Ce sont des bébés éprouvette en fait !**

**-Pas vraiment, il faut que le couple est un rapport sexuel dans ce jardin à une période précise pour que la graine soit « plantée ». ce sont nos magies combinées qui permette aux bébés de naître de cette terre. Et nous n'avons droit qu'à 3 essais maximum. Ensuite notre magie procréatrice devient insuffisante.**

**-Et toi, là tu comptes coucher avec moi**

**-Oui bien sûr ! Enfin pas tout de suite calme toi ! Hé ho !**

Draco se précipita vers le jeune homme brun qui s'était laissé choir sur le sol. Le blond se morigéna intérieurement, il n'aurai jamais dû lui en dévoiler autant d'un coup ! Ces choses qui lui semblaient si naturelles à lui depuis son plus jeune âge devaient être en totale contradiction avec tout ce qui avait été inculqué à Harry tout au long de sa courte vie… Et puis quelle idée de lui dire qu'il avait l'intention très sérieuse de coucher avec lui. Bien sûr, c'était évident ! Mais il aurait pu amener la réponse avec plus de tact. L'Ecarlate soupira, s'assit sur le sol et posa la tête de son protégé contre son giron. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que celui-ci émerge à nouveau.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voila voila!

J'ai essayé de rallonger un peu!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! :)


End file.
